The Primitive
by Benjamin Bizarre
Summary: The Crystal Gems have returned successfully from Homeworld and to celebrate they are throwing a surprise birthday party for Peridot, that she herself is planning. Things take a dark turn however when an unknown adversary appears, threatening to end them once and for all. [First ever story, feedback welcomed]
1. Chapter 1 - Party Planner

**Prologue:**

Breathe.

The first thought drove into my mind like a dagger, screaming at every neuron in my brain to follow this one desperate instruction.

Breathe!

It came as a gasp, swallowing as much air as my lungs would allow, desperate to take in all that I could for fear it would be gone by the next breath.

Too much, came the second thought, I choked. A fit of coughing followed. Each sharp little intake of oxygen like shards of glass in my lungs but I welcomed each one. Pain and desperation fought each other but instinct had the final say, discomfort was a small price to pay for survival.

Breathe...

The coughing slowed. So did my breathing. My mind cleared and my body calmed, but then a thought.

A name?

Gone.

Suddenly my mind was alive, buzzing with thoughts and feelings, confusion swept over me like a river, I struggled to pick out one question from the torrent that was pulling me under.

Who am I?

This question seemed the most pressing when my mind settled on it but... strange... the more I thought about it the less it seemed to matter.

Where am I?

Everything was blurry and my vision stung. Tears were in my eyes from the coughing fit so it was hard to make anything out except lights. I blinked slowly, shapes swam into my vision, I was in a room. No, too small to be a room and too large to be a pod. A tank perhaps? Yes, I was in a tank. With cords and tubes hanging from the top, running down to the ground, weaving towards me, appearing to connect into... something. Damn tears. Raising my hand I began to rub my eyes.

My fingers were cold. Like ice. I pulled my hand away slowly, only... it wasn't my hand. It was shaped like my hand, it was acting like my hand but where there should have been flesh and bone... there was metal. Slowly I traced the outline of my hand back down my arm, instead of a wrist I found a mechanical joint. My forearm was now a metal brace. The elbow... the whole arm... even the shoulder... all gone. No, not gone. Replaced.

What am I?

This question felt right. I felt like I already knew the answer to it. I wasn't all machine, my right arm was gone but the rest appeared to be flesh. I wasn't someone though, I was something, it was burning at the back of my mind along with what felt like a name. Was it my name? No, it wasn't mine. I don't have one, I don't _need_ one. I don't need anything. No wait, I do need one thing. What I need, the only thing I need, is a mission. Ah Yes...

It wasn't my name.

It was _her_ name.

My missions name...

Rose Quartz.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Party Planner**

It was a day like any other. A crisp summer breeze cut through the air as the warm summer sun shone down onto the countryside. Enjoying the full benefits of the seasons' more favourable climate was a rather quaint farm situated roughly towards the middle of the countrysides' nowhere.

At first glance it would seem like any other farm, one yielding a modest crop and a fairly standard sized barn but upon closer inspection it would become apparent that this farm wasn't quite what it seemed. The barn, despite having been patched up expertly, bore scars from a previous battle which were still faintly visible on its frame. The structure also had strange additions to it, like a silo filled with water on one side. Also towards the front where part of a truck was sticking out over the barn doors. However, the strangest thing about the farm, located just south of the property, was a large crystal plinth. It sat shimmering in the morning sunshine seemingly devoid of any practical purpose except maybe looking aesthetically pleasing. At least until a large column of light beamed down and struck it. When the light faded two stout figures stood on the pad, one was holding a large box over his head while the other clutched a personal tablet to her chest.

"Come on Steven, we have a lot of party preparation to oversee before my traditional surprise party can begin." Peridot set off towards the barn at a brisk trot with Steven in tow.

"Traditionally, surprise parties are planned by someone other than the person getting surprised," Steven replied. "That's what makes it an _actual_ surprise."

"Don't be ridiculous Steven. This is my first birthday and it's far to important an occasion to leave in the hands of someone-" Peridot glanced back, Steven was attempting to balance the box of party favours on his head, chortling merrily as his fumbling efforts caused the contents to rattle about inside. "-less suited to the task."

As they approached the barn they were greeted by a couple of familiar faces busying themselves with the decorations. Lapis Lazuli was using her power of flight to easily hang up streamers on the barn while Pearl arranged the balloon displays on the ground, she was taking care that they were perfectly symmetrical and colour coordinated. Upon spotting Peridot, Lapis broke away from her task and glided to the ground.

"Hey Peridot. What do you think of the streamers?"

"Looking good Lapis." Peridot placed her hands on her hips and surveyed the decorations. "Yes, everything is looking to be within acceptable parameters. Even Pearl has exceeded expectations which is pleasantly unexpected."

"Thank you… I think?" Pearl managed as she strung up the last batch of balloons.

"Yes, yes. I'm a soft touch I know, but there's no time for me to micromanage now. Everyone gather around Stevens' butt for some last minute preparations." Steven had put down the box of party favours and was now torso deep in it, rooting around for goodies.

"According to this online instructional video I found incorrectly categorised as 'home movies', it's customary for parties to have something called 'The Clown' as entertainment." Peridot looked up from her screen. "Steven, are you still willing to assume this role?"

"Sure am!" Steven pulled his head out of the party favours box to reveal he was wearing a rainbow wig and red nose. It was not his best look.

"Yes well, also based off my research into traditional human parties, the clown should make at least one child cry. Pearl, Lapis, as you two have the most experience in that field I'll leave it between you to decide who will assume the role."

Lapis placed her hand supportively on Pearl's shoulder. "You should do it. You're much better at crying in public than I am."

"Great." Peridot concluded before Pearl could protest. "Now to inspect the birthday cake."

Steven and Peridot approached the dining table. Sitting upon it was a large white cake with dainty frosting and topped off with a Bride and Groom ornament.

"We sure do buy a lot of Wedding cakes." Steven mused as he took in the beautiful confection.

"It's the largest type the store will provide." Peridot ran her finger through the icing and examined it carefully. "And if I'm going to throw a huge party then I can't settle for anything small, can I?"

"Does that mean your not coming P-dot?" Teased a voice from under the table. A purple cat emerged, grinning slyly and flicking its tail nonchalantly. "Be a shame if you don't make the height requirement for your own birthday party."

"Of course I make the height requirements. My party will cater to all shapes and sizes, from giant woman to half baked Amethysts." Peridot picked up the purple cat and smiled confidently at it. "I wouldn't want to exclude a certain close friend now, would I?"

The cat began to glow and distort, changing shape until it began to resemble someone familiar.

"Hey Amethyst." Steven greeted his friend while adjusting his wig.

"Steven, love the new look." Amethyst regarded Stevens pastel coloured hair before turning her attention back to Peridot. "Getting ready for the party I'm guessing?"

"Yes, preparations are proceeding as planned." Peridot peaked over her tablet and regarded Amethyst with a critical eye. "Assuming you don't set anything back with your usual _mischief_."

Amethyst assumed a pose that seemed to feign innocence. "Whatever do you mean Peridot? I'm always _so_ well behaved."

"Just don't eat the cake before I get a chance to blow out the candles," Peridot stressed.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't do you like that, we're shorties squad for life!" Amethyst pulled Peridot into an affectionate head lock and ruffled her hair. "I love you guuurl!"

"Right, well just in case, I had four substitute cakes prepared for you to eat instead." Peridot pointed over to a table placed beside the farm tractor with a selection of delicious looking cakes sitting ready.

"Good call P-dot, I was definitely going to eat that cake when you two left." Amethyst paused, taking notice of the icing still coating Peridots finger. "You going to finish that?"

"Hey is that Garnet arriving?" Peridot hastily broke free of the headlock as the warp pad flared to life. Sure enough, Garnet had arrived along with a balding man holding an impressive electric guitar. Peridot and Steven rushed up to greet them.

"The Greg, I assume you have recovered from your earlier setback?" Peridot enquired.

"There was a setback?" Steven took the guitar from his father's hands and holstered it on his back.

"Hey Stew-ball, isn't it just like your old man to drive all his sound equipment up here but forget my guitar back at the car wash?" Greg rubbed his bald spot in embarrassment as he explained. "Not to worry though Peridot, that's everything I need to play my music. Been a while since Mr Universe took to the stage."

"That better be everything. I can't keep sparing Garnet everytime you forget something. Humans inability to operate Gem technology is incredibly inconvenient." Peridot regarded the large box Garnet had braced against her hip. "Speaking of Garnet, are those the explosives I requested?"

Garnet responded with her signature stoic thumbs-up. Peridot hastily grabbed the box and started struggling with the packaging.

"Wait a second, _explosives!_" Greg recoiled away from the box in panic, fear edging his voice. "Did she say explosives!?"

"Relax Dad," Steven chuckled. "She means fireworks."

"I tried to get them myself, however problems ensued when-" Peridot paused her ineffectual attempts to open the packaging, her voice turned cold. "-proof of age was requested."

Steven and Greg quickly stifled their laughter, even Garnet had to fight back a grin. Peridot blushed in embarrassment. "That's not funny! Don't you two have something you should be doing!?"

Greg and Garnet exchanged a confused glance. "Haven't Garnet and I already done what you wanted us to do?"

"Well now I want you two to do something _else_!" Peridot snapped back at him. "Garnet, I need you to transport back to the temple, I've invited a lot of people from Beach City and they're going to need a chaperone capable of using the warp pads."

Garnet nodded as Peridot rounded on Greg. "And you…"

Greg started sweating as the miniature green lady stared into his soul.

"I need you to go out and buy me an Earth personal transportation vehicle, preferably one that is categorised as a convertible." Peridot began pushing Greg towards the Gem pad. "I need it to be very expensive so I can get really disappointed that it's not exactly up to my impossible expectations and then belittle you in front of our friends and family."

"I don't understand, if you're not going to like it why do you want me to buy it!?" Greg managed as he was forced onto the pad with Garnet.

"Because it's my special day!" Peridot fired back before the pad was activated, whisking the confused man away.

"What birthday tradition involves being angry about a car?" Steven enquired having caught up with Peridot.

"A traditional Sweet Sixteen party, I'm not sure what the sixteen is indicative of but I watched several videos online and they looked like a lot of fun."

"I don't think you should be watching those kind of videos Peridot. They'll warp your brain." Steven said disapprovingly. "Just stick to cute cats in funny situations. That's what the internet was made for."

"That's not the only thing Steven, check this out!" Peridot excitedly held her tablet far too close to Stevens face as a video began playing.

"_Learn magic tricks for beginners._" Steven slowly read the title while the video showed a man wearing far too much eyeshadow pull a fake rabbit out of a hat. "Oh, yeah magic is fun, I guess."

"Yes… Fun." Peridot sounded far away, a faint glimmer of joy danced in her eye as she stared into space, lost in thought. Steven coughed to snap her back to reality.

"The party will be starting soon. Maybe we should be getting ready to greet the guest?" Steven recovered the box of still sealed fireworks with slightly chewed packaging, giving Peridot time to compose herself.

"Yes Steven, you're right. Please make sure the explosives are secured in the barn." Peridot still sounded a little distracted. "I'm going to check that Amethyst hasn't eaten my Birthday cake."

Steven nestled the box of fireworks at the back of the barn, near the meep morp of toilets that had held up remarkably well given that they had been dropped on a Diamond. Upon exiting the barn Steven found Pearl hanging up a 'Happy Birthday' banner, while Peridot was cheerfully babbling with Amethyst and Lapis. Steven smiled to himself, it had been a difficult month and they had all come a long way. Now was definitely the time for some celebration.

Something stirred beside him, he turned to find a pink maned lion staring at him. "Sir, I'm going to need to see an invitation if you want to attend this private party. Being my pet won't cut it this time."

Lion coughed up a half eaten bird.

"Gross."

* * *

**_Author Comment_**

_First of all, thank you so much for reading the first chapter of my first ever written story._

_Been reading various stories and fanfiction forever now but this is my first **real** attempt to actually write my own. As such I'm sure I've made several hundred grammatical mistakes and committed multiple cases of story structure homicide so please… leave feedback and corrections so I can improve as I go along._

_The full story has been planned out but it is subject to change… as the next two chapters will prove… but for the most part this whole story has a beginning, middle and (most importantly) a conclusion. So please stick around as I fumble through the story writing process._


	2. Chapter 2 - The Welcome Wagon

**Chapter 2: The Welcome Wagon**

It was moving well into midday when the party guests started arriving and Peridot hadn't been exaggerating when she said a lot of people from Beach City were invited. Most of them to be specific. Small groups arriving one after the other through the Gem pad. People Steven had seen around but never really met properly. If not for Peridots' list he wouldn't have even known most their names. Which made him especially ecstatic when a familiar face warped in.

"Connie! You're right on time!" Steven greeted his best friend as she hopped off the warp pad.

"Of course I am. My mother says people who show up fashionably late are unfashionably stupid." Connie gave Steven a warm hug before handing over her invitation to Peridot. "Happy birthday Peridot. The invitation didn't specify whether or not to bring a gift, so I just went ahead and brought one to be on the safe side."

"Thank you Connie, I will gladly accept your tribute." Peridot took the small, neatly wrapped present and gave it a light shake next to her ear. "Sounds cheap. What is it?"

Connie rolled her eyes. "It's a book."

"Of course it is, greeeaat…" With great disdain Peridot managed to force a smile as she removed the wrappings. She froze however when she saw the book cover. "_Camp Pining Hearts; My heart will pine on?_"

"Yeah, Steven told me you're a really big fan of the show. So I got you the first continuation in the book series."

Peridot replaced her false smile with one of genuine enthusiasm. "Wow! Great work Connie, your cake privileges have just been reinstated."

"You're welcome Peridot, I'm glad you-" Connie hesitated for a moment. "Wait, you revoked my cake privileges?"

"Oh look, more guests arriving!" Peridot quickly changed the subject. "Steven, show Connie to the Party."

"Over here Connie." Steven led his friend over to a velvet rope. He unclipped it to let her through.

"Oo, fancy." Connie smiled. "But a little unnecessary right?"

Connie referred to the fact that the 'velvet rope' was just one length of rope shared between two stanchions with nothing on either side. To demonstrate her point she walked around the left most side with ease instead of the opening Steven had provided. They both started to chuckle.

"Yeah." Steven admitted with a slight blush. "The velvet rope was kind of my idea. I saw it in a spy film and thought it would be cool."

"Very cool." Connie reassured him. "Are you coming in with me?"

"Sorry Connie, I promised Peridot I'd help her greet the guests." Steven clipped the rope back into place, his voice heavy with melancholy. "I won't be in until much later."

Connie gave her gloomy friend a pat on the back in a touching display of support. "That's okay Steven, I'll save a dance for you."

The promise of tearing up the dance floor with his best friend cheered him right back up. Steven waved after Connie as she went to join the party, disappearing behind the barn. He returned to Peridot, finding her verbally castigating Greg for failing to procure her convertible. Her torrent of harsh criticisms only ceased when he gave her a pair of fuzzy dice decorations that, after a moment of assessment, where deemed sufficient compensation for his shortcomings. Greg quickly fled to Steven when Peridot became distracted by more party goers arriving.

"Hey Stew-ball, good tip on the dice." Greg ruffled Stevens hair affectionately. "I would have been in real trouble there if I didn't get your text."

"No prob, Bob." Steven broke out his finger guns, coupled with the rainbow wig and rubber nose it didn't have the desired nonchalant look he was going for. "Pearl says the stage is already set up for you. You're good to go whenever you ready dad."

Greg became visibly uncomfortable, beads of sweat forming on his forehead. "That's… swell son."

"You okay dad? You're sounding a little nervous."

"I saw the guest list champ, I haven't played in front of an audience this big since before I met your mother." Anxiety turning him pale, Greg slapped his hand against his forehead. "Who am I kidding son? I've never played in front of an audience this big, ever!"

Steven chuckled. "Relax dad. You're Mr Universe. The greatest rockstar I've ever met!"

Thanks Steven." Greg began to calm down, a smile spread across his face as he regarded his son with eyebrow raised. "Just how many rockstar have you met anyway?"

"I don't have to answer that without my lawyer present." Steven teased. "You should head into the party though. I think that's more guests showing up."

Sure enough, the pad had once more dropped off a small group of people, Steven recognised them to be the Pizza family. He rushed up to greet them excitedly.

"Glad you guys could make it. Hope you're ready for an evening of _fun_." Steven gave his clown nose a couple of mirthful honks for comedic effect. Kiki managed a forced laugh to save Steven some face.

"Yes, yes Stevan! However, I only came here to see the terrible catering that this shindig has thrown together. I mean, who has a party without pizza?" Kofi announced defiantly. "Isn't that right mum?"

"He's just upset because of the missed business." Nanefua responded cheerfully. "Kiki, give the nice green lady our invitations."

"Yes Gunga."

"Hold on. Those two aren't on the list." Peridot indicated the men in black suits hovering near the grandmother.

"They're my private security." Nanefua explained calmly. "I'm the mayor of Beach City and where I go they go."

Peridot laughed. "You don't need security at my party! In case you haven't heard, the Crystal Gems are attending."

Peridot stepped to the side revealing Steven, leader of the Crystal Gems, currently squeezing his clown nose and giggling at the noises it made. Peridots' confident demeanour deflated as multiple honks and inane boyish laughter rushed to fill the pause.

"Very well, you can be her plus one, " Peridot pointed to the guard on the left. "and you can be his plus one."

The rightmost guard followed Peridots finger to discover the person she was pointing at was none other than Ronaldo. He and his family had just been warped in and Ronaldo was currently sporting his finest flame patterned hawaiian shirt and fanciest fedora. The guard couldn't help but show his disappointment.

"Oh you think you have it bad?" Ronaldo snapped at him. "You just broke my lifetime tradition of going to parties stag! Unbelievable!"

"Am I the bouncer or the clown?" Steven inquired as he unclipped the red rope sash, letting the Pizza and Fryman families through. "I mean if I'm supposed to be the bouncer I think the wig might be sending the wrong message."

"As I'm unfamiliar with the designation 'bouncer' I would assume you remain the previously agreed upon role of clown." Peridot raised her eyebrow in curiosity. "What _is _a bouncer anyway?"

"Oh, they're the people who make sure only invited guests get into the party." Steven folded his arms and stuck out his chin. "No party crashers on my watch."

"You mean guards?" Peridot contradicted.

"Well, no… okay, I guess they kind of guard the-"

"I mean why would you call them bouncers?" Peridot continued confused and visibly agitated. "Do they bounce anything? Do they themselves bounce? It doesn't make any sense!"

"I guess I never really thought about it," Steven conceded. "Okay Peridot, I'll stick to being the clown."

An awkward silence fell over them. Peridot cleared her throat. "Steven?"

"Yes Peridot?"

"If you want to bounce up and down, you may."

Steven chuckled, "Thanks."

The afternoon pressed on as more groups of invited guests poured in. The usual faces were all there, Sadie Killer and the Suspects arrived together, Mr Smiley, Jamie the mailman and even Onion showed up. As more and more of Beach Cities residents arrived a thought suddenly occurred to Steven.

"Are you sure you don't want to invite any other gems?" Steven said as he let Vidalia and Yellowtail through. "What about Jasper?"

"I would but the last time we saw each other I sort of… impaled her." A hint of embarrassment crept into Peridots voice. "Might make things awkward."

"True, true." Steven trailed off as he thought about it some more. "What about Bisthmus? You like her."

"I do." Peridot agreed. "And I did. Invite her that is. She's just busy setting up shelters for all the uncorrupted gems we have running around."

"Hey… What about inviting them? Yeah! You could invite some of the uncorrupted gems and give them a proper introduction to Earth!" Steven suggested excitedly.

"But I don't _know _any of them would be so impersonal. " Peridot said, accepting an invitation from a mustached gentleman.

"Happy birthday, Peridoe!" The man said with a strong English accent.

"It's Peri-_dot_ actually. With a 'T'." Peridot corrected the man. He began to laugh sarcastically.

"It's… really not."

"Just join the party already, whoever you are." Peridot hastened the man past them before continuing her conversation with Steven. "The point I'm trying to make is that it would feel weird to invite a bunch of gems I didn't even know to my first birthday party. That's all I'm saying."

Steven shrugged, the day was inching along and he was becoming increasingly aware of how boring rolling out the welcome wagon could be. He could hear people from the party cheering, followed by music, Mr Universe had started playing and it sounded like he needn't have worried about his pre-performance jitters. The crowd were loving him.

"Can we go into the party yet?" Steven was getting antsy and from the sound of things the party was really starting to pick up.

"Not yet. This task is too vital to skip out on Steven." Peridot shot him down. "We need to confirm all attendees are present before we can start the party."

"Pretty sure the party has already started." Steven pointed out as a cheer rose up from behind the barn. "There's only two more people left. Garnet can show them in."

"Absolutelynot Steven, everyone needs to be present when we go in so that _everyone_ can surprise me." Peridot attempted to hammer the point home, Steven however, remained confused.

"But it's not really a surprise if you're the one letting them in." Steven could hear his dad starting one of his favourite songs; "Let me drive my van into your heart", he had to find a way into the party.

"Look, there's an order to these things Steven." Peridot pulled up something on her tablet. "First, greet guests. Second, get surprised by said guests. Third, games and activities. Fourth, my surprise performance-"

"Surprise performance?" Steven interrupted.

"- Fifth, 'the cake' and last but not least, several controlled explosions." Peridot concluded.

"Fireworks"

"Whatever."

"But I'm thiiiiiirrrrrrsty Peridot." Steven mock whined, his eyes fixed to the confectionery table where several refreshing looking cans of juice sat tantalising him. Peridot rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, fine. If you need a drink that bad then -" Peridot stuck out her hands as if trying to reach all the way over to the table, one of the cans took flight and closed the distance between them, finally hitting Peridot in the head before she managed to catch it and pass it off to Steven. "- here. One carbonated sugar drink, you're welcome."

"Oh yeah, magnetism." Steven opened his can of juice. "I keep forgetting you can levitate metal."

"I don't see how. I'm hardly humble with it."

They stood in silence for a while, with only the drifting sounds of Peridots party and occasional sipping of juice left to fill the lull. Steven was unaccustomed to going for such long periods without making noise so he began to subconsciously click his tongue. Peridot gave him a strange look that, in the moment, Steven interpreted as an irritated one so he stopped. However, after a few more moments of silence Steven heard the faint sounds of Peridots' tongue rolling around in her mouth as she clumsily attempted to replicate the sound.

The warp pad flared to life as Garnet arrived with the last two guests. She was met with the sight of Peridot and Steven hunched over with their faces inches apart making loud, rapid clicking noises at each other. Garnet coughed to get their attention, choosing to ignore the strange scene entirely.

"All guest are present and accounted for." Garnet handed a pile of invitations over to Peridot as Steven ushered through the last of the Beach City invitees.

The party was now undoubtedly in full swing and the rocking melodies of Mr Universe were carrying all the way over to them. Peridot tucked away the last of the invitations and grinned. "Good work Garnet. You can join the party now."

"Oh, that reminds me." Garnet held up two separate invitations, one labeled 'Sapphire' and the other, 'Ruby'. "Here are my invites."

"Glad you _two _could make it." Peridot winked, then levitating a party pin up to Garnets chest, she indelicately clipped it on. "Enjoy the party ladies."

"Ow." Garnet said, changing neither tone nor expression before leaving to join the festivities.

"Okay, that's all the guests here. That means it's time for us to join the party right?" Steven asked expectantly.

"Right you are Steven." Peridot clapped her hands together definitively.

"Great!"

"All that leaves is for you to trick me into coming here." Peridot place her hands on her hips and stared expectantly at Steven. "Go ahead, try and trick me!"

"Huh?" Was all Steven could manage.

Peridot sighed. "You're supposed to make up a fake reason for me to come out here so I don't realise it a surprise party."

Steven look at the barn. "Um, don't you live here though? Wouldn't that be the reason you came out here?"

"Just make something up Steven." Peridot sounded exasperated.

"Uh, okay. How about… the barns on fire?" Steven suggested, feeling slightly put on the spot.

Peridot shook her head. "That's far too extreme for simple misdirection. Besides, you would never be able to sell it, you're a notoriously bad actor Steven. Try again."

"How about… I found a skeleton in your garden? That's pretty exciting right? Like one of those detective stories Connie likes to read." Steven began to rub his chin as he pondered. "But it's also kind of dark. Should I be keeping this kid friendly? How about… I found puppies?"

"Kittens would be better." Peridot interceded.

"I found kittens then. Behind the barn, let's go play with them."

"Well you can't use that now. It was I who told you the ideal lure so now _I_ would obviously suspect _you_ when you tried to use it against _me_!" Peridot crossed her arms. "You need to be clever about this Steven. It'll take much more than flimsy half-baked schemes to trick someone with my level of intellect."

Steven looked up from his phone. "I just got a text from Connie. Apparently Pearl upset Lapis and now she's crying."

"She _what?_" Peridot bolted around the barn with Steven hot on her heels.

"Okay now!" Mr Universe called out from the stage as Steven and Peridot ran into full view. Everyone turned to face them and called out in one collective cheer;

"Surprise!"

"Oh my gosh! It _really_ is!" Peridot squeed.

* * *

_**Author Note:**_

_Heh boi… _

_I debated for weeks whether or not to even upload this chapter. _

_For context, this is actually the start of the __**next **__chapter but the piece as a whole was turning into a beast of a chapter so I decided to split it at the natural break in the story. Fair enough right? _

_Wrong. _

_All of the information and story set up in this chapter is also developed in the next one and done better. Leaving this lonely chapter to feel kind of redundant and feeling somewhat like story padding. (Shudder.)_

_I decided to keep it in however if for no other reason than it can serve as a tool for feedback. (Hint, hint) So hopefully you guys will like the next chapter as it technically is the __**true **__chapter two of the story. _


End file.
